


止痛方案

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [15]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 也或许从更早以前——当Solo在那个发着烧的夜晚发现自己只要拥抱住Mendez、疼痛就会因为这个男人的温柔气息而变得无足轻重开始，他就早已成为了只属于Solo的止痛良药。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 10





	止痛方案

矮个男人的身影在Solo眼前来来回回走动，Solo强打着最后那一点、从身体深处搜刮出来的精神坐直了，以免自己就这么倒头睡过去：  
“你没有把我要的文件带回来，这次任务就不算成功。”  
一沓纸张打在木质桌面上，路过的人为这充满愤怒的声响心惊，Solo却只是揉了把头发，疲于回应。  
“需要我提醒你，你的刑期还有多长吗？”  
Solo撇过头，右手又不自觉地按了按左肩的伤口，他不想多做争辩，反正Sanders并不会因为他说的话就给予多一些的宽容。飞机上那杯酸涩发苦的咖啡和高空的压强一起在他的胃里打着架，肩上的伤口缝线急需处理，相较起来背部的大片淤青已经不成问题了；过去的七十二个小时中他仅仅在飞机上短暂地休憩了三个小时，他甚至懒得再去伪装他的精疲力尽，他渴望一个热水澡和一杯好酒，然而现在，他却只能坐在这里忍受Sanders的挑剔与责难。  
这是Solo少有的、让他感觉苦涩的时刻。

诚然，Napoleon Solo是中情局被人称道的传奇特工，当他走进兰利的总部，与那些看向他的眼神相挂钩的是某种置身事外的向往：高效率、零失误、奢华的定制西装、总能吸引他人目光的魅力，以及难以想象的财富。Solo从不、也没想过要去否认这一切，他不介意成为别人的谈资或是目标，羡慕还是嘲讽对他都不会构成什么影响。他自己也习惯于生活在这一切中，那才能使他余下的数年特工生涯不至于过得枯燥无味，他常认为自己从来无法适应平凡的生活，某种程度上来说，那对他的天赋是一种扼杀。  
但在这所有神秘之外，只有他自己才偶有体会，他不过是这庞大的情报机构之中一份高价的资产，他博得的所有荣耀只是为了换取等额的自由，以及，各种骨折，刀口，弹痕。Solo尽量不把它们放在心上，但它们最终顽固地留在了Solo身上。它们在每一个风雨交加的夜晚攻击Solo的肩膀、膝盖或是其他曾饱受苦痛的部位。现在也是那样，新伤旧患一并袭来，强迫他卸下骄傲，他以鲜有的沉默从Sanders的办公室中走出，估算着自己还有没有能力花费两小时开回华盛顿。他订的酒店在那儿，那是他每次不得不回兰利交差时的固定住所，那些昂贵的酒店房间里有他需要的一切，除此之外，他寻觅不到第二个更适合他去的地方。  
Solo靠着墙边，几乎是看着脚尖在走路，他以尽量不被人注意的姿态缓步前行，也没人去注意他，大家神色匆匆，总有自己的事可忙。避开无效的社交让Solo觉得轻松，他加速步伐，却因这小小的心急在转弯的时候撞上了迎面而来的男人。  
“抱歉，我没看到……”比起Solo咬住后槽牙的忍耐，男人的道歉先传来，Solo的右手又下意识搭上左肩，这也立刻引起了男人的注意：  
“Napoleon Solo？”他的问题像在为自己做着确认，“你受伤了？”  
对方问得很顺畅，正常到Solo明白无论在这个男人面前站着的是哪位同事，他都会问出这样的话，只是Solo并不习惯这样的问话，他既甚少在别人面前暴露弱处，也从未和除了Sanders部门之外的人有多余接触。然而那只手却不管不顾扶住了他的胳膊，就好像自己有多么站立不稳一般，Solo随之站正了些看过去，那张脸和他傲人记忆中有过深刻印象、现在却难以想起的某个名字重叠在了一起，他们一起开过会、这位救援专家曾跨部门帮他制定过一个绝妙的逃脱计划，他尚未来得及感谢对方就又被派去了下一个任务，于是他们的交集也就仅止于此。Solo应当拒绝，他从不接受来自别人的帮助，那会挫伤他毫无必要的自尊——尽管事实上，也从没有人提出过要帮助他什么。只是停在他身上的目光中是真实的关切，而Solo觉得对方那句再自然不过的轻柔询问此刻该死地动摇人心：  
“是的，”他靠上墙，觉得支撑自己的毅力到此为止了，“我的左肩有个伤口，我自己拿牙线缝了一下……”  
“天啊……”这换来了男人的一声低呼，仿佛那个伤口已经血淋淋地展示在眼前了。他放开Solo的胳膊，把手上拿的文件胡乱塞进了他背着的那只老旧的公文包——如果Solo有精力的话，他也许会把它抢下来然后当场点火销毁——他记下来了这个，想着也许之后该从意大利买一只价值六位数的公文包作为回礼，不过这会儿，他只能在这种不切实际的遥远念想中由着男人搀扶过他，听他说“我这就带你去医疗部”。  
Tony Mendez，他叫Tony Mendez。男人身上飘来的烟味唤醒了Solo的记忆，Solo终于想起了男人的名字。

Solo并没有享用过中情局的医疗部门，严格意义上来说，Sanders和他自己都不认为他是中情局真正意义上的一份子，他不配备有什么帮助他完成任务的内勤人员和军需，没人为他做心理干预，他总有办法让自己看起来完美精致，所以也就没人在意三件套之下渐渐纵横遍布的伤痕。反正再严重的伤、哪怕是死亡在兰利都不会令任何人意外，但当他脱下衬衣，而正欲离开的Mendez瞥过一眼后，Solo看到他用挤在一起的眉宇对它们表达了忧虑：  
“上次我查看你的档案时，好像没见到档案里有记载进任何医疗记录。”  
他回忆着上一次在O'Donnell和Sanders的要求下为Solo提供的帮助，缘于那一次，他才对这个男人有了仅基于纸张上的了解。和所有偶尔会从其他人口中听到的描述一样，他曾认为Solo轻浮、夸张且自大，只是这不能抵消Solo两年来为中情局做出的贡献，所以Mendez摈弃了各种言论滋生的偏见，只把他当成一个再普通不过的同事看待。  
“我没在这里就诊过。”  
他平缓地说，仿佛针线正穿过的不是他的皮肉，Mendez的眉毛因此蹩得更紧，他的手在公文包的肩带上局促地上下滑动了一趟，提醒着Solo包上翘起的边缘和老旧的款式有多么令自己难以忍受：  
“你晕血？”  
Solo点出Mendez的不安，为他一览无遗的反应好笑。  
“不，”Mendez否认，就好像这是一个极不荣光的指控，“我只是……不太喜欢看到这些。”  
“很感谢你带我来这里。”Solo没就这个话题探讨下去，重新消毒缝合后的伤口让他神清气爽了不少，他展开自己精通的、时常能迷惑人心的笑，那里面是他仅剩不多的耐心和无缘无故的好心情，“接下来我自己可以应付。”  
“好……”Mendez觉得自己就这么离开很不负责任，但以他和Solo的相熟程度，他也不清楚自己留在这儿还能做些什么，“那我……走了”  
Solo看着Mendez离开，遵照医生的要求躺上了病床输液，铁架的床身和流进血管的头孢比五星级的奢华套房差了太多，不过这对Solo来说已经是一份难求的安慰。他在日光灯的照射中沉缓睡去，当两个小时后他自然醒来，床边的柜子上正摆放着一杯凉透了的咖啡，Solo用能动的那只手将它端过、而后看到杯身上写着Tony的名字。  
这一次，他是真的在伤痛之中露出了微笑。

Mendez在一天之中第二次见到Napoleon Solo发生于深夜，他被一阵又一阵持续不断的门铃声吵醒，如果不是对方仍未破门而入，Mendez该认为自己已经处于了某种危险之中。只是当他确认门外之人究竟是谁后，Mendez的神智也照样清醒了大半。  
“Napoleon Solo？”他直呼全名，以他自己都估量不到的吃惊，“你怎么会……”  
“打扰你了，但我从总部出来之后，才想起没有可以借给我用的安全屋，”Solo开门见山地为自己的唐突解释，好像他在深更半夜出现在同事家门口是理所当然的事，他打量着Mendez，不怎么为Mendez身上的格纹睡衣感到意外，“我的肩膀也暂时没法让我开车回华盛顿的酒店。”  
他指指左肩，唤起令Mendez深感不适的记忆。开裂的刀口，从其间抽出的牙线、以及数不清的伤痕。  
“所以你想来……”Mendez忍住了一个哈欠，他揉揉眼睛，在困倦和思考之间摇摆，“借宿？”  
“是啊，你知道的，”Solo说这话的时候，很努力让自己眼中的期望变得几不可见，他看起来除了想寻找一个能让他安心睡一夜的地方之外没有其他目的，“我本来就是不受中情局正常管理的那种特工。”  
Solo淡化了语气中的自嘲，那是他从不在他人面前展露的部分事实。无论面临什么处境，他都能西装笔挺地安然无恙、或者像这样不顾自己的行为是否会给他人造成困扰、我行我素才是他应有的模样。只是他认为Mendez还是感知到了他想隐藏的那些，因为有那么一刻，Mendez哀伤地看向了Solo，他的神情中没有质疑也没有同情，他只是在犹豫之后把门完全打开，为Solo的进入让出了一条通道。  
“沙发不够长。”Mendez锁好了门，又对进了屋的Solo指指那张一眼可见的沙发，“可能会睡得不够舒服……”  
“没关系。”Solo把早就皱皱巴巴的西装脱下来，搭在行动不便的左臂上。他扫过这间不大的公寓，它拥有一切四十岁的单身男人独自居住时的必备条件，凌乱堆叠起的衣服，摞在墙角的外卖盒和啤酒罐，不远的书桌上满是工作的痕迹，随意摆放的杂物让这里倍显拥挤，淡淡的烟草味道是屋子中最引人注目的主角。这些场景都与Solo眼中的Mendez毫无违和地相符，但奇怪的是，他并未对这些他本该批评的一切感到抵触。  
“我可以再借用一下浴室吗？”  
Mendez应下了Solo的要求，对他来说这也不是多为难的事，他常收留与妻子吵架的O'Donnell在这儿过夜，再收留一个无处可去的中情局特工也不见得有多奇怪，他甚至觉得自己能做的太少，除了为Solo找出新毛巾、将沙发清出来再摆放上一个枕头之外，他做不了更多。与先前认知中的挑剔所不匹配的是，Solo表现得前所未有的知足，他连一床被子都没向Mendez讨要就在洗过澡之后穿着Mendez稍稍嫌小的背心躺上沙发睡着了。Mendez关灯前看到Solo屈着膝盖，手交叠在胸前，睡姿拘谨肃穆得让Mendez在黑暗中滋生出了怪异的难过，在他辗转了半小时之后，他还是翻找出了一条毛毯，轻手轻脚地为Solo盖了上去。  
直到Mendez再次睡着，他都没想起要问Solo是从何种途径打听到自家地址的。

Mendez如常醒来的时候，Solo早就从这间屋子里消失了，叠放在沙发上的背心和运动长裤是他曾到来过的证明。Mendez对Solo的行为并不觉得奇怪。他认为Napoleon Solo就是这样的人，而自己，不过是在他需要的时候提供了微不足道的帮助。

他们的再次相见发生于兰利的普通雨夜，在那之前，Mendez收到了Solo从意大利寄回的礼物，那只一看就价值不菲的公文包让Mendez哭笑不得了好一阵后将它静静安置在了角落。当他拉开门、看到在雨中被浇透的Solo向他投来有所请求的眼神时，他张口说出的竟然是“刚好把你送的那只包拿回去”。  
“怎么了？不喜欢？”  
Solo把夹克脱下来，无比顺手地挂在了门后，湿发从上往下滴着水，未免祸害到Mendez家的地板，Solo就这么站在门口的毯子上，把剩下的衣服也一件件脱了下来。  
“太贵重了，我不认为我有收下你礼物的必……”Mendez解释，把毛巾递过去之后，Solo手臂上蜿蜒的一整条新伤疤引起了他的注意，那敌过了他对Solo就这么寻来的不解，“你又受伤了？”  
“是啊，它还在化脓发炎并导致我发烧了。”  
他擦了把头发，冲Mendez笑开来，但Mendez从他脸上看不到任何虚弱的痕迹，就好像划过他身体的刀刃和扎进他皮肤的针头都不会让他皱眉，这些东西，Mendez光是想象一下都觉得惶恐。他不常生病，即使有些任务致使他面临风险，他也很走运地没在任务中受过太重的伤。可是站在他眼前的这个、把麻烦别人做得如此不惹人生厌的男人，过的又是怎样的生活？  
“那你还淋雨……”Mendez低声嘟囔出来，近似一个越界的责备。  
“为什么你又来找我了……”Mendez絮絮叨叨地说起话来，他没去看Solo又在做什么，他往床头走，想从抽屉中翻出泡腾片，他记得自己有那种感冒前喝上两片总能起点作用的小玩意儿，“我认为我们还没有熟到……我是说，就算没有安全屋，你也完全可以在这里买下一栋别墅。”  
“我回兰利的次数不多。”Solo为下半身留了条裤子，尽管他并不介意让Mendez感到尴尬，“我就是兰利的一份资产，而一个资产是没有必要再去购置其他资产的。”  
说得有道理。Mendez在心里附和，但这不是他在自己家里随心所欲的理由——Mendez直起腰转过身却撞到Solo潮湿的胸膛时，这个想法也腾地在他脑海中冒出。  
“我只想借用一下沙发，下一个任务需要我明天从华盛顿启程。”Solo站在那儿巍然不动，眼里透着笑意的他看Mendez手足无措地往后趔趄了一小步，“就只是一晚而已。”  
捏在手里的泡腾片在Solo强硬的请求中变成了多余的关心，然而Mendez还是为Solo烧了热水，在剩下的时间里，他看着Solo喝完了泡腾片、洗完了澡又套上了他的衣服，接着他坐回书桌前继续研究那个复杂的签名，而Solo则在沉默中于沙发上入睡。等Mendez注意到Solo睡得极不安稳并且不停冒汗时已经是后半夜的事，他按摩着酸痛的肩颈，在关灯前发现了Solo的异样。退烧药和消炎药都不是Mendez会记得备下的，所以Mendez不知所措地将Solo推醒，把他扶起之后询问他是否要送他去医院。  
“没关系，”就算口干舌燥、晕眩不已，Solo在病痛之中仍笑得极具说服力，“通常睡一觉就可以熬过去，对此我很有经验。”  
“……真的吗？”Mendez的脸上是叠加的不可信，他抿起的嘴边折出了一道褶皱，手也像上次一样搭上了Solo的胳膊，“那你去床上睡吧”  
因升高的体温而加速的心率在对峙的寂静中格外引人注目，Solo微低下头，和蹲在他面前的Mendez对视着，Mendez在等Solo起身，而Solo确认了那双闪烁的棕色蜜瞳中拥有抚慰人心的力量。在Mendez才刚要站起来的那个空当，Solo反抓住了他的手腕，把他扯到沙发上后状似无意地抱住了他。  
“我需要靠一下。”他理直气壮地这么说，手臂却硬生生将Mendez锁在了这个无法动弹的位置，“我是真的觉得……有点冷。”  
蹩脚的借口，荒唐的行为，但Mendez还是没在惊恐中将Solo推开——因为Solo的身体在轻微地发抖，也因为Mendez没忘记Solo手臂上的新伤口、和盘桓在身体各处的旧伤口有多狰狞。Mendez知道这算不上是什么勋章，这只是Napoleon Solo这个人无法逃开的、被死亡包围的生活，属于他的每一个令人艳羡口口相传的故事在Mendez的理解里实际上充斥着及时行乐的无奈。兰利的雨夜潮湿而凛冽，可Mendez仍希望自己能让在发烫与冰冷之中徘徊的Solo得到哪怕一丝的关心，所以他没有动，直到Solo的头歪在自己发麻的肩膀上睡了过去，Mendez都没有吵醒Solo，他让Solo躺回了沙发上，把所有能为他盖的被子都盖了上去后，对他发出了无声的叹息。  
Mendez知道这改变不了什么，隔天晨起时叠放在沙发上的被子毯子们再次向Mendez传递了这个消息，他的一点点微小帮助并改变不了什么。那些病痛之时的脆弱只是恰巧被与Solo的人生无关的自己看到而已——  
也可能本质上，Napoleon Solo并不需要被改变。

尽管Mendez对这些插曲做出了如此定义，他却还是收到了越来越多从世界各地寄来的礼物。好在它们不再是名贵到令Mendez无所适从的包。他怀疑Solo是否在某一天完全摸清了他的喜好，因为那些适合放在办公室的咖啡粉和得带回家好好对待的咖啡豆、还有各色甜度恰当的巧克力与糖果都让Mendez找不出将它们贮存并送还的借口。Mendez对此很感激，但他发誓，这绝构不成当他回到家，看到Solo斜躺在他的沙发上还不发怒的理由。  
“你闯进了我家！”  
他好不容易忍耐下脏话后用双手捧住了手中的比萨盒，这才让他没把扁平的纸盒当做一个武器朝Solo丢过去，Solo则反而像是被惊扰的主人一样掀开了身上盖着的衣服坐了起来——那是Mendez常穿的一件米咖色风衣：  
“我来借宿一晚。”他很高兴Mendez还是那样，刘海潦草地遮在前额，早该被丢弃的公文包在肩上松松垮垮地挂着，没有原因，总之这就是使Solo心情明亮，“你还没下班，所以我就自己进来了。”  
“你撬了我的门锁？”  
“严格来说只是窗，我帮你重新装好了。”  
“你可以去酒店。”Mendez因为Solo的名正言顺瞪起了眼睛，他的那点不甘愿却未点缀上不近人情的冷漠，“那也离机场更近。”  
“是的。”Solo站起来了，他伸了个懒腰，看起来像是已经在这儿睡了很久的样子，“不过我喜欢来这儿，你是个很友善的房主。”  
“……你不是个讨人喜欢的房客。”  
Mendez虽然这么咕哝，却还是接受了现状，他把比萨在茶几上放下，等他洗了手给自己拿了罐啤酒回来，Solo正盯着打开的比萨盒仔仔细细研究着，严谨到Mendez以为他正在研究某种中情局新开发的高级毒药。  
“你就吃这个？”  
多加了一份香肠的比萨是Mendez为自己准备的晚餐，Solo对此显然有诸多不满，但Mendez在他旁边坐下、迫不及待往嘴里叼上一块的举动又堵住了Solo剩下的话。  
“不然呢，”Mendez鼓着腮帮子费力地咀嚼吞咽，“填饱肚子就好，一个人住的话，凡事都不需要太麻烦。”  
Solo应该感同身受的，他也总是独自来去，比Mendez更差劲的是，不管他在哪个城市落脚，他连一个像样的家都没有。只是目前这一刻，他没有这些繁冗的联想，他只是看着Mendez投入进比萨的样子，被他吸引着也同他一起吃起了简陋的晚餐。那之后，Solo尝试着做一个“好”的房客，他减弱了自己的存在感，只躺在沙发上，每次他翻身看向书桌前的Mendez时，那个人都把头埋得很低、低到要贴在他正阅读的资料上的程度。Solo知道那是又一份亟待他伸出援手的人质名单，他们有很大概率会搅得这个男人忙一个通宵、并且不得不煮上一壶咖啡来为自己提神打气。  
“咖啡豆只剩下一半了。”他想到这里，就不自觉说出了口，在他独自占据这间公寓的时刻，他把厨房里的物品都好好检阅了一遍，“看来你喜欢我的礼物。”  
“还不错。”Mendez没觉得被打扰，他的脑筋里打了个结，阵阵刺痛的颈椎也在督促着他挺起腰动动脖子，“起得够早的话，我都会为自己煮上一壶。”  
“新任务？”  
他接着和Mendez聊下去，不管Mendez是不是还在工作，他想听到那个轻哑柔腻的嗓音，所以他干脆扶着沙发背坐起来，不再像前两次那样沾上了能躺的地方就沉沉入眠。  
“是啊……”Mendez起身朝厨房走去，他现在确实需要来一杯热咖啡了，“我们的几名卧底在中东被困住了。”  
Solo的脑袋跟着他转，看着他在厨房烧上了水，格纹睡衣在他的身上并不显突兀，Solo头一次觉得这种花纹的居家服也并非全是时尚灾难。  
“我很好奇。”他看着那扶在流理台前的身影问，“是什么能让你坚持着伪装成另一个人去帮助他人？”  
“我没有想过，但如果这么做能拯救哪怕一个人的生命，对我来说就没有不做的理由。”  
Mendez这么说的时候在流理台上摸索着什么，等他转回来，Solo看到他的指间夹进了一根烟，在点火的瞬间，他对Solo纯然地微笑了一下。很短的两秒，稍纵即逝，短到让Solo心生遗憾。  
“你这次没受伤？”  
“没有。”Solo观察到Mendez把烟拿开时眼睛会下意识地眯起来，“不过我上飞机前，刚从五层楼那么高的地方摔下去。”  
脱臼的左臂虽然很快就被接上了，但Solo还是觉得自己像一台不听使唤的机器，浑身的部件都在咯吱作响，这状态一直维持到他一瘸一拐地走到Mendez家门前、不假思索地撬开了窗户上的锁翻进来时才终于有所好转。  
“为什么你总是要让自己受伤？”就算是面对险恶任务的外勤特工，Solo受伤的次数在他看来也超过了他认识的其他特工。  
“因为我总是独自执行任务不和别人合作？”Solo说得很轻松，“要不就是Sanders太常把最难对付的那类任务交给我。”  
他们谁都没再接着说话，让人舒适的静谧在他们之间蔓延开来，Solo和Mendez一起分享着混进烟草气息的隐秘空间，几分钟后，咖啡因和奶香也加入到这氛围中。Mendez重新把自己扔进了工作，看起来很有要把一整晚都熬在上面的势头。Solo躺回去，在Mendez看不到的角度把自己的视线固定在了那张脸上，隐藏在胡子下的脸部曲线让Solo氤氲出了动荡的幻想，为什么容许我在这儿逗留？为什么这样平静的善良会使我感到安心？我是不是……可以在这样的默许中得到更多？  
Solo渐渐在鲜有的满腹疑问中昏昏欲睡，他知道疼痛并不是被什么取代了，但擅自来作客，用Mendez无法拒绝的方式问他讨要一些关心，确实是个不错的止痛疗法。

Mendez发现Solo回兰利的次数在变多的时候已经是Solo第三次不打招呼出现在他家之后了。不过那天的Solo没能如愿以偿，那根铁丝还没捅进锁眼，窗就从里面被拉开了：  
“你在家。”Solo说得极其无辜，“我不知道。”  
“是啊，我在家。”Mendez把上半身靠上窗台，好整以暇地盯着Solo：“如果你敲门的话，你就会更早地发现这一事实。”  
最后Solo还是从窗户进去了，他至今没有开口向Mendez讨一把钥匙，他明白如果他提出，Mendez会说“我可以想办法帮你申请一间安全屋”或者“你为什么不干脆在总部旁边买下一栋楼”，这是情理之中的回答，对Solo来说却意味着拒绝。这导致Solo不想开口，在他丢失享用这间公寓的权利之前，他都不打算开口。  
他在浴室里用Mendez家中不知不觉堆积满了的医药箱清理了颈侧的伤口——险些致命，但他从死神的手底下逃脱了。又一次。等他出去的时候，Mendez正在微波炉前等着加热好的食物，Solo猜又是隔夜的中餐厅外卖，他还没提出帮Mendez做一顿晚餐，Mendez就先对他的伤口表露出了明显的隐忧：  
“你又受伤了。”Mendez尖锐地指了指贴在他颈侧的纱布，“并且一如既往地没把这个记载进任务报告中。”  
“我可以应付。”Solo没放在心上，即使他每说一句话都在隐隐牵动伤口传来刺痛，他也没在Mendez面前表现出那些，“去不去医疗部门、记载或是不记载对我来说并不重要。”  
“那很重要。”  
Mendez罕见地和Solo争执了起来，在此之前，Mendez自己都以为他们之间是生疏到连争执都不会发生的关系。  
“你不喜欢我受伤？”  
“我不喜欢任何人受伤。”  
Mendez捏紧了手里的叉子，如果这是他生气的模样——Solo望着他塌下来的眉骨和僵直的肩膀，如果这就是他生气的模样，那自己或许有必要多多惹他生气，“每一次受伤都必须记载的原因是，会有部门根据医疗记录来评估外勤特工的职业年限，没有人能真的在这个岗位上扛到五十岁，一旦他们认为受伤的次数和后遗症会影响到特工的生命，他们就会……”  
“他们不会对我这样的。”Solo抬起了手，像是希望语气愈发起伏的Mendez冷静下来，“我也不是很需要这种评估，有很大的可能是在我的刑期结束前我就已经死了，别误会，通常来说我很乐观、也挺积极向上，所以我现在只是在阐述客观事实罢了。”  
他说的都是从未和人聊过的心里话。他的确有让自己在每一次任务中保全性命的能力，但那不能保证他全身而退、更不能保证他毫发无损，他身上的伤疤应证了这一切。实际上，Solo已经没那么讨厌特工这个身份了，从另一种角度来说，这意味着他已经接受了每一位特工都必须认清的现实和命运，他喜欢活着，他需要大把的时间去享受他得到的一切，但这个复杂的世界未必允许他们安然无恙地活着。  
“我尽量不让自己和死亡面对面，不过这不由我控制。”Solo指了指暗下来的微波炉，“你的晚餐好了。”  
“别那样说，”Mendez没去拿晚餐，他垂了垂头，觉得自己的悲伤愚蠢至极，“我希望每一个我认识的人都能好好活着，这个世界的确很冷酷，可好好活着总是没错的。”  
不。是你才别那样说。别揣着这种哪里也无法得见的柔软神情对我说这些话。  
Solo没意识到自己就这么轻声说了出来，当Mendez在茫然中试图问询“什么”的时候，Solo已经跨步缩短了两人之间的距离，他贴上了Mendez略显冰凉干燥的唇，从他的口腔里搜寻隐约的、带着点薄荷气息的烟草味道。他原本可以让这件事发生得更浪漫，可此刻他却吻得有点暴力，卡着Mendez下巴的力道让Mendez在被动中呜咽起来，这含糊的抵抗催生了Solo的渴求，那些纠缠他的劳累和疼痛被这全神贯注的亲吻所置换。他想得到更多，所以他要得到更多，抛开偶尔的艰难，Solo生来就是精于用这种方式来得到所有的人。Mendez推拒他的手被他攥着按在了身后的台面上，他们的下半身撞在一起，这是一个会让自己后悔的错误——Solo有这种朦胧的认知，但Mendez贴近他的体温让他感到满足，也让他无法轻易将Mendez放开。  
“So……”Mendez勉力寻找着一个可以发声的机会，他尝试着撇开头，捏着下巴的手却因此卡住了他的后颈，强迫着他接受不明不白的热吻。  
“So……呜……Solo！”  
挣扎的幅度伴随着恐慌在变大，Solo在事情变得无法收场以前放开了对Mendez的桎梏，他的眼里说不上是清醒还是迷失，他只是往后退开了小半步，看Mendez捂着嘴咳嗽了两声后才直直望向他。  
Solo确确实实从Mendez的眼中看到了惊惧与迷惑，即使如此，Solo想对他说的话却是毫无悔意的一句“我早就想这么做了”。  
“……我不想问你到底怎么了，”Mendez急促地喘气，收敛起来的脸色却警告着Solo、对方的情不自禁是多么荒谬，而他们这难以追根究底的关系又是多么敏感易碎：  
“如果你只是想寻求一些新鲜的安慰……”  
Mendez觉得自己已经足够了解Solo了，了解他完美表象之下的些许裂痕，更了解对他来说天经地义的为所欲为。与此对等的是，Mendez也足够了解自己，他永远不可能、也从未想过要去成为Solo这种人生中特立独行的一部分：  
“我认为你找错对象了。”

Solo还是去了趟中情局的医疗部门，那里为受伤的特工们二十四小时开放，消毒水冰冷无情的味道和Mendez家中萦绕的味道截然不同，不过那也不是最难受的。Solo发现自己可以没有止痛药和消炎药，但他需要看到Mendez，Mendez能缓解他周身的所有疼痛，只是那个男人用矜持而柔和的聪敏把他从那扇门内推了出来，这让Solo颈侧传来的痛楚被放大了数倍，导致他一整晚都在硌人的病床上彻夜难眠。  
这种苦痛非同寻常，它烧断了Solo理智的神经，怂恿着他在天亮之时重新回到了前夜黯然离去的门前，用拳头制造出Mendez不得不开门的噪音。他像个入侵者一样把睡眼惺忪来开门的Mendez扑倒在了沙发上，他们陷进沙发，又滚落到地板，Solo红着眼睛把Mendez的手牢牢按在头顶，在他的惊叫之中把他裸露在外的皮肤啃咬出一个又一个红印。他对身体之下的恳求与痛呼无动于衷，那是他优雅背后的疯狂，这换不来Mendez的一分迁就，就算他被箍住了手、捂住了嘴，踢蹬的双腿对Solo的失控依旧展现着前所未有的抵抗。在睡裤被扯下的同时，Mendez找到机会咬住了Solo的手臂，他一丝情面都没留，确认牙齿和肌理嵌合的地方渗出了血。这没什么可怕的，反正他们已经落入了最坏的结果。Mendez松口的时候屏住了呼吸，分不清Solo是被痛觉惊醒还是突然回过了神，总之伏在他身上的重量缓慢消失了，他忍受着浑身各处传来的钝痛跟着Solo爬起来，看到这个像疯了一样的男人咬紧牙关颓丧地擦了把脸。  
“不能比这更糟糕了。”  
他哑着嗓子说道，这让Mendez既愤怒又难堪，他把睡裤套上，踉跄着从地上爬起来，随手拿起手边的一盒烟砸了过去：  
“操他妈的Napoleon Solo！”他第一次在Solo面前破口大骂，像只惊魂未定的兔子，“你不能……”  
他被呛了一记，连吞咽都变得困难，Solo跟着他的动静站起来，又觉得自己做什么都只显可憎，所以他只能在揪心的悔恨中看向了Mendez盈满委屈的眼睛，“你不能总是这样想做什么就做什么！操！”  
“你想来就来，想走就走，你不能……我是说，我只是帮助了你，你不能因此，因此……”他结结巴巴地骂道，完全没了平日该有的分寸，Solo希望他恨自己，但他并不是在记恨，他只是在把那些也许酝酿了很久的话一股脑儿地往外倒，无助到Solo就算说一百句抱歉都是徒劳，“因此对我予取予求。”  
这不是Mendez计划中要说的，但他被激怒了，Solo的失控牵连了他，而他能用以反击的只有这些真心话。  
“你知道你在……你在做什么吗？”他问，“你知道你做了什么吗？你闯入了我的生活，侵占了我的空间，我开始……开始好奇你为什么总是来找我，好奇你执行完任务会不会回来。有一次我发现……我发现我很乐意在家等你。”  
Solo抬了抬手臂，然而他不敢触碰Mendez，他已经放肆过头了，如今他该做的必须是克制。  
“我不知道这些。”Solo扯了把头发，看着Mendez用颤抖的手指扭错了睡衣的扣子，“我以为你对我感到厌烦。”  
“你给我寄了很多礼物。”  
Mendez转了转头，不知道看向哪儿，书桌上有Solo送的钢笔，流理台上是Solo送的咖啡，就连床头的那盒薄荷糖都是Solo特地从瑞典寄回来的。他发现有关于Solo的痕迹无处不在时已经太晚，他不擅长提问，也永不会主动开口，所以他只能等着Solo下一次来，看他是否会给自己一个答案。可是Solo又怎么会？想到Solo，认识他的人们会想到什么？冒险，诱惑，一夜情。那些与Mendez是绝缘体的词汇与Solo都是如此吻合，在那其中，一向对自己有恰如其分定位的Mendez只不过是机缘巧合下施以援手的某位同事。  
“是啊。”Solo无法在这种时机里向Mendez描述、绞尽脑汁为他挑一份礼物到底有多么令人快乐，“我以为那能让你对我印象更好。”  
“而你却连一通电话都没有给我打过。”Mendez的眼睫在哀愁中轻颤，“我不知道这种相处代表什么，也许那只代表我很善于联想。”  
Solo浑身的细胞都开始叫嚣痛苦了，他知道这得靠Mendez才能平息，他搓了把脖子，在Mendez吸起鼻子的时候让他躲入了自己的怀抱。Mendez本能地想要推开，但他却只是在Solo坚实的身躯之中软化下来。这并非他的本意。这么长时间以来发生的所有事，都不在他的预想之内。  
“那代表我想拥有一把你家的钥匙。”Solo用颧骨去蹭Mendez蓬软的发尾，“第一次从窗户翻进来的时候我就在想，如果我能有一把你家的钥匙该多好，我可以进来为你做一顿晚餐，在你回来后给你一个惊喜，让你不再为我担惊受怕。”  
“……我没有为你担惊受怕。”Mendez的心跳变得缓慢，他从过于激越的情绪中抽离了，也许Solo很需要自己一个顺从的拥抱，但与此同时，这不该成为Mendez的必需品：  
“你应该走了。”

Solo再一次受伤是在时隔两个月之后，起先只是小腹嵌进了一颗子弹，为了将它取出来，Solo把它变成了平整的刀口，那使得他在自己找到医生时省去了很多浪费时间的麻烦。这两个月中，他还是会时不时地为Mendez寄一些礼物，更多的闲余时间里，他只是对着手机发呆，思考着要不要给Mendez去一通电话。他放弃了填补无趣空当时最常发生的寻欢作乐，Solo知道自己在改变，也清楚自己做什么，他这次想要追求的并非是简单的占有，所以他变得谨慎而拘泥，就像那些苦涩时刻一样，全都是他此前从不愿意正视的另一面。  
但今天不同。今天他又受了伤、差点因失血过多倒在医院门口，他想念一块难嚼的比萨、一条结起毛絮的毯子，还有一个总愿意任他抱拥的Tony Mendez。  
“我又受伤了。”情况稳定下来后的几个小时里，Solo就这么无事可做般举着手机躺在那儿思索了很久，在这条文字发送之前，他又补充了一行：  
“在医院过夜很不好受。”  
他能背下Mendez的号码，也能流利报出他的家庭住址，他对Mendez的了解始于第一次他喝光那杯因为冷透而发涩的咖啡，先是通过厚厚的档案，继而直接敲响了对方的家门。有关于Tony Mendez的全部细节都是剥离于他现有生活的存在，没有硝烟，无需伪装，那象征着温暖与平和，Solo想不出用更好的方式去抓紧这个人，但他也绝不可能轻易放弃。  
他把手机放在手里，将手叠到胸前，类似于他躺在Mendez家沙发上的姿势。  
——“你这个混蛋。”  
在Solo昏昏沉沉之时，仍握在手中的手机收到了来自Mendez的回信。

Solo出院之后做的第一件事便是去了机场。才愈合的刀口一路上都没得到多么小心的照顾，直到他到达目的地时他都始终捂着腹部，那个缝线崩开的伤口在折磨着他、拼命地榨干他最后一点体力。好在Solo认为自己还是可以在昏迷之前通过窗户进到这间屋子、进到那个有几不可闻的烟味、咖啡和奶精混合香气的屋子里，那里有一张可供他蜷起脚睡一晚的沙发，如果幸运的话，屋子的主人会在后半夜为他盖上一条毯子，接着在黑暗中皱起眉凝视他，为他的伤口无声担忧。  
他只需要这些。每一个和死亡擦身而过的瞬间，他都比任何时候还要想念Mendez给他带来的这所有归属感。  
在他抬高右腿准备攀上窗沿之时，他听到了在门口传来的打火机声音。Solo侧耳倾听了几秒钟之后重新站回了地上，他扶住墙，绕过墙角，走了过去。  
Mendez正坐在那里，头发松蓬蓬的，手上的烟看起来三秒前才被点燃。  
“你在等我？”  
Solo对他问道，这份笃定明确到不可理喻，就像一直以来牵引在他俩之中的某些情感。  
“是啊。”Mendez把打火机放回了西装口袋，仰起脸来软和而郑重地看着Solo，就像每一次他接受了Solo闯进他屋里那样，“Sanders说查到你定了今天回来的机票，我就猜你又要来爬窗户了。”  
Solo因为Mendez的话笑起来，那牵扯到了伤口，他细细地抽气，想把痛苦都掩埋，然而Mendez却跟着他的气声从台阶前站了起来，Solo确定能从他的眼神中窥见责备。  
“严重吗？”他盯着Solo，左手开始在公文包中翻找着什么，“伤口是不是又发炎了？”  
“很严重。”  
Solo看着Mendez的嘴抿了起来，那是Solo能看到的、最具象的牵挂。那离爱还有多远？Solo不知道。他不想去在乎那个了。  
“我是个搞砸一切的混蛋。”  
“没错。”Mendez摸到了自己想找的东西，他把手停在那里，对Solo的话报以一笑，“痛吗？”  
“当然。”  
——是钥匙，Solo说完后想道，Mendez一定在找那把，自己做梦都想拥有的钥匙，“不过还好，我已经找到了最佳的止痛方法。”  
“……是什么？”  
“是你。”  
Mendez抬眼望过来，那里面天真到不可思议的和婉目光几乎要将Solo积攒的克制击倒。他向Mendez跨近一步后伸出手，一言不发地把Mendez拥了过来，他们的身体在Mendez的惊诧之中碰撞到了一起，血迹会紧跟着湮到Mendez的衣服上，Solo猜Mendez会因此皱眉。Solo知道他讨厌血腥，讨厌脏污，讨厌受伤。Solo知道许多关于Tony Mendez的事，那在他每个疲惫涌现的瞬息里，都成了分散他注意力的一剂镇痛药。在未来的很长一段日子，Solo都无法摆脱这样的生活：被枪炮和阴谋裹挟，有可能随时会死在某个苍凉荒芜的郊外。但他突然觉得这也没什么可害怕的，毕竟当他回到这里，Mendez会愿意坐在台阶上等着他，包容他的贪婪，搀扶住他，为他开门……  
这个叫Tony Mendez的男人，成为了他必须活着回到兰利的理由。  
也或许从更早以前——当Solo在那个发着烧的夜晚发现自己只要拥抱住Mendez、疼痛就会因为这个男人的温柔气息而变得无足轻重开始，他就早已成为了只属于Solo的止痛良药。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年12月31日，以此记录。


End file.
